Tigress vs Leone
Tigress vs Leone ' ' dreamworks vs square enix or kung fu panda, these 2 cats of fighting are gonna take each other on but which one will say their last meow. (ringmaster with yellow hair, sand yellow jacket, orange shirt, black pants and brown shoes) intro: ringmaster: ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my arena, where theirs no rules, no research, only bloodshed, i'm am ringmaster, your announcer, your host extraordinaire for this extravaganza, and let me welcome you to the exhibition! ringmaster: today we have 2 feline fighters but who will get the scratch of victory, in this corner, we have the asiatic brawler, the two-fisted tiger, master tigress, and in this corner, we have the bra'd basher, the hiss'n hitman, leone! ringmaster: let’s size up the compition, tigress is the adoptive daughter of shifu and the brother of tai lung and he’s the most dangerous criminal in china and because of this, tigress started training, she can do kung fu, use any type of melee weapon, invade minds with the balls (chuckles) (balls,balls,and more balls) ringmaster: oh no, anyway she’s a ruthless fighter to her enemies but her weakness is her armpits. ringmaster puts deorderant on a tiger cub’s armpits becore the tiger cub flees and knocks over ringmaster ringmaster: it’s not over without leone, she’s a assassin of the night raid who helps the captain akame and the other members stop a corrupt empire, she can use her teigu to become a lioness and she can use the claws, she also knows martial arts, and survive her arms getting chopped off but she does need lubbock’s cross tail to attach them back on. ringmaster with a fake moustache and says “cross tail, not sold in stores” ringmaster: without futher ado, let the exhibition begin! battle: akame: tatsumi, leone, i’m assigning you both on a mission together. tatsumi: what are we doing an-. leone: all right, i get to work with tatsumi! lubbock: aw, i wanted to go. akame: as i was saying, you gotta climb this tall mountain and assassinate this tiger girl, reports say that she’s working with esdeath, you’re willing to do it?. tatsumi and leone: yes mam! akame: and for you lubbock, i got a “speicial mission” for you. tatsumi and leone then climbed the mountain and went inside to find the tiger girl known as tigress meditating in silence behind the corner that they were in. tatsumi (in a wispering voice): we need to be very quite, ok. but leone got distracted and seen in a meditative state. leone: join me tatsumi, join me tatsumi, join me tatsumi. tatsumi then starts snapping his fingers. leone: w-w-what i do? but tatsumi snapping only made the problem stranger by waking tigress up from her process and headed strait towards leone. (theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nPB7gLxOBw) leone transformes into her lioness form and then punches and kicks tigress and then tigress kicks and then scraches leone 3 time and then spin kicks her in the face but leone gets back up and then headbutts tigress 4 times before violently scratching her face with tigress kicking her off and then uses the ball as attempt to invade her mind but tigress gets kicked in the face and then leone starts strangling tigress then the orange tiger grabs a bayonette and cuts off leone’s left arm. leone: goddamn it, not again! then tigress grabs leone suddenly... (theme:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVpMNK36S50&list=PLL0x13yxqzaKN7wrMRCzwxbd83rxCrFkT) leone uses her right hand to claw tigress in the neck and then she runs while dragging her face into the ground and then chucks her into a wall with tigress attempting to get back up but a rock smashes her head into blood. tatsumi: well mission complete, let’s get out of here. leone: agree, and i wonder what was that “special mission” lubbock had. VOTE: TIGRESS: 45.6 LEONE: 54.4 Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Cat Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Adult Themed DBX Category:DBXs with Ringmaster Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights